The Dungeon Twist
by axilya
Summary: Irenicus captured a mysterious young man and during the chaos, he escaped with Bhaalspawn Tigerlily. This young man has amazing resistance against Magic and good fighting skills. Who is he? Where did he come from? Chapter 3 tells you.
1. Chapter 1: The Prisoners

**The Dungeon Twist **

**Author's Notes: **

This is a new story from me. Dialogues are based as close as possible to the game but my memory's rusty. I altered part of the game play, skipped certain side quests and maybe some story parts. While this story is based on my SOA game, I do not want it to be exactly like that. Borrowed some lines and a bit of Atton's personality from SW:KOTOR 2.

My grammar is terrible, please read and review. Any constructive criticisms and comments are most appreciated.

OOOO

**Chapter 1: Prisoners **

"Ah, the child has awakened. Good, its time for more... tests," the masked man quickly released the fireball spell at the small prisoner in the cage. "The pain will pass."

Her name was Tigerlily. _Tigerlily_ He mused as he watched the unconscious half-elf. She was such a small thing, barely even five foot when she stood before him. How she could possess such divine blood and yet be so vulnerable was something he could not comprehend. "No matter. She will serve my purpose and then I will have no need of her."

"Hey! You big dog of a Pervert! I know, she's a half-naked cutie but do at least pretend to be not aroused. There are people around, ya know?"

Irenicus looked at the man who had dared to speak to him. It was a dirty young man in a cell. He was one of those expandable breeds captured by his contract. The man made no effort to avoid the mage's angry stare. He was about to teach him a lesson when the servant came rushing in.

"Master. We have company," the golem informed.

"They strike faster than I have anticipated. No matter. They will only prove to be a slight annoyance," the mage replied and left the room with the golem.

OOO

"Wake up, wake up. We must get out of here," the pink-haired girl unlocked the door to the half-elf's cage and tried to drag her out of her prison.

"Oww. Tell me what's going on..." the elfmaid moaned, caressing her head as she turned to look at her rescuer.

"Did he mess with your head too? I don't know, he messed with mine. He showed me things. What happened to your clothes?" the pink-haired girl asked.

"Those? Got burned. He kept throwing fire spells at me, it's a wonder that I'm still not scorched. Never mind, let's get out of here, Immy. Where are the rest?" the girl asked.

"Hey, I'm here. Get me out." A male voice answered Tigerlily.

Both girls turned to look at the speaker. They saw a skinny, dirty-looking young man in a cell. There was dried blood on his clothes and on his face. He was unshaven and his dark hair was a mess. The man might have been good looking if he was in a cleaner state. He looked at his potential rescuers and put on a wide smile. The girls decided he looked harmless enough.

_A smile is priceless, especially when it comes to getting out of trouble. _

"Who are you?" the pink-haired girl asked.

"Nice outfit," the man informed the half-elf. "I'm Aniron, at your service," he gave a little bow. _Ladies always like him to do that. _

The two girls giggled at his chivalrous display.

"I'm Imoen. This is my best friend, Tigerlily."

"Just call me Lily."

"I'll love to stand here and chit-chat with you ladies, but I think I'll very much prefer to do that outside these bars," Aniron replied cheekily pointing to the metal bars of his cell.

"Hmm, I can pick that easily," Imoen murmured as she removed a pin from her hair and started poking at the lock. It was not long before the lock gave way.

"Thank you. You ladies saved my life. And I, Aniron never owe favors. I will offer my service to you until my debt is paid," he made another bow to the amused girls.

"Do you have any skills?" Lily asked quickly.

"Oh you wound me," Aniron laughed. "I'm skilled with the bow and I can be used as a melee shield too, when needed of course," he grinned.

"Ok. You might prove to be useful." Lily agreed. "Let's go."

OOO

The adventurers found an unoccupied dirty table at the tavern and settled down. Lily was still in shock after the Cowled Wizards took Imoen away. Things happened so fast that she did not have time to react, before Imoen was teleported away. She got more and more angry at her helplessness that she hammered her fist hard on the table. Everyone near turned to look at her.

"I will rescue her. I swear." Lily looked at her companions with a determined look on her face.

"Boo agrees. We must rescue little Imoen." Minsc nodded.

"Do not be hasty, we need food and rest first. Then we can plan," the druidess offered.

Lily turned to look at Aniron. "What about you?"

"Me? I'll stay with you of course. I still owe you a debt." he replied with a smile.

Lily nodded. She was relieved that her friends supported her decision. She did not think she could rescue Imoen with her lone efforts.

"I will get us food and lodging." Lily stood up and approached the bar.

OOO

After a rested night, Lily was feeling less sore and she had managed to find some rags to wear, much to Aniron's dismay. Although the rags were not pretty, they served to protect her modesty. Lily walked around the dirty tavern. Most people were staring at their tankards or talking loudly. It was no wonder that she found it hard to sleep the night before with all these noise.

"Fair lady, what brought you to this cesspool of corruption?" a young man asked her.

Lily looked at the young man, he was dressed in bright silver plat and he looked clean and proud, unlike herself. Fair lady? Lily wondered how she could be addressed as a fair lady with the rags she wore and the lack of rest still evident in her eyes.

"My companions and I came to rest before we planned to rescue my friend."

"Sounds like a worthy assignment. I am Anomen Delryn, squire of the Most Noble Order of Radiant Hearts. I am trying to prove myself worthy to be a knight. May I join you?" he gave Lily a knightly bow.

"A knight? Sure. I must tell you there will be considerable dangers in my quest to rescue my friend."

"Of course." 


	2. Chapter 2: Squabbles

  
**Chapter 2: Squabbles**

"Shadow Thieves? Am I going to suffer more corruption whilst I'm in your company, my lady?" the cleric complained after they left the Shadow Thieves Guild.

"Corruption? Ha, its not like you're that pure, knightling." Aniron injected.

"How dare you! I'm not talking to you unless you answer to 'My Lady'!" Anomen retorted.

"Lily does not care about your stupid whining. And aren't you tired of whining already? You've been complaining about things ever since you joined up. If you are that bothered by it, why don't you leave?" Aniron snorted.

"No. I am here to protect the Lady. You will shut your mouth now or face my wrath. I will not stand to be insulted by your uncouth remarks." Anomen threatened, his hand clasping the mace tightly.

"Enough already! Why can't you two just get along?" Lily stepped in between the two men. "You two are behaving like some three-year old children. I have enough problems already and I can do without you two fighting every other day! Wise up, or both of you will leave."

"He started it first..." Anomen saw the dangerous look in Lily's eyes and decided not to continue what he wanted to say.

Lily looked at the two men, satisfied that they would stop their bickering for the moment, quickly caught up with Jaheria. They were on their way to Umar's Hill.

"You need to pay attention to those two," Jaheria said, looking over her shoulders at the two men sulking behind.

"I am tired of babysitting them." Lily replied with a sigh.

"Yes, but you are the leader of the group, and you are the one who allowed them to join. They are useful in battle but useless otherwise. And we don't even know much about that fighter. He's been evasive about his past. I don't trust him. You shouldn't as well."

"You mean Aniron? He's a good archer. Perhaps he just doesn't trust us as much yet. I'm sure he'll open up when he feels the time is right. He's not evil. That much I'm sure of." Lily explained with a smile.

It was true that she did not know much about the man she rescued from the dungeon. She did try to ask him but he would avoid answering her questions directly or asked about her instead. In the end she still did not get much information out of him.

_Oh well, I'm sure he'll tell me eventually. _

OOOOOOO

The mayor of Umar's Hill told them about the disappearances of their guardian ranger and the howls of wolves they heard at night. People had been disappearing and the entire village was afraid and edgy. The mayor begged them to investigate the disappearance and find their ranger.

Lily and her group found a map in the ranger's lodge and went to the Temple Ruins. She had decided to help the werewolf girl, much to Anomen's objection. Jaheria did not approve either but she accepted Lily's assurance. The young cleric did not and complained endlessly until Lily found herself wanting to strangle him.

In the end, the werewolf sacrificed herself to warn Lily about the trap set by the shades. Aniron saved the day when he found that the shades could be destroyed by shifting the light source on them with the mirror. The group stood near the mirror and the shades were eliminated.

"Aniron, you saved the day. Thank you." Lily smiled and patted the man on his back.

"You're most welcome, my dear _lady_." He grinned, emphasizing on the word 'lady' much to the annoyance of Anomen. Aniron took it even further when he bowed dramatically and grabbed Lily's hand and kissed it lightly.

Lily was pleasantly surprised. She found herself blushing slightly, being unused to such chivalrous treatment.

"Let go of her hand!" Anomen grabbed Lily's hand from Aniron's and held it. The two men stared at each other angrily.

Lily shook her hand free and stamped her foot. "Enough! I am sick and tired of hearing you two bicker. What's the problem? Out with it NOW!" Her eyes glowed with fury and she looked intimidating.

"About time," Jaheria shook her head and murmured. She had expected Lily to lose patience.

The two men stared at her quietly. Suddenly both of them found that they had nothing to say.

"Well. Out with it!" Lily persisted, staring at them in turn. Her arm was starting to hurt from a wound and she was feeling cold.

They did not reply but avoided looking at her eyes; the ground looked more interesting all of a sudden.

"Nothing? Then why are you picking on each other? I will say this one last time. One more fight, one more argument and I don't want to see you both again. EVER! Is that clear?"

"Yes" the men replied together.

"Good. We will camp here tonight." she announced weakly, feeling the chill in her arm taking a toll on her. She could feel the cold spreading all over her body after her fury died down. She felt her legs shaking and her strength leaving her.

"Lily!" Aniron and Anomen caught her as she collapsed.

"What's wrong with little Lily?" Minsc asked.

"Chill touch." Aniron replied after examining the wound on Lily's left arm. The flesh around the wound was blue and her arm felt cold and lifeless.

Jaheria quickly cast her healing spell and the wound started to close. She cast another healing spell and color returned to the arm. Then she told Anomen to bandage Lily's arm and laid Lily on her bedroll.

Then Jaheria took Aniron aside. "How did you know it was Chill Touch? Are you a mage?"

"Its obvious. The shades were from the negative plane and they managed to wound her. I touched her arm, it was cold and that was not from a major loss of blood. In fact, she hardly bled. It had to be chill touch. I don't need to be a mage to know that." he explained.

"Are you sure you're not a mage? You seemed to be familiar with arcane magic." Jaheria pointed out.

"No, I just told you I'm not." Aniron replied harshly. Before Jaheria could say anymore, he turned away from her.

Jaheria decided that she would tell Lily to ask more. She was definitely suspicious of the archer.

OOOOOOO

They found Mazzy in a cell the next day when the group descended into the temple ruins. Mazzy told them about the Shadow Dragon and the Shade Lord. They decided to rest for another day so that Lily can memorize some spells useful against dragons and shades. Jaheria and Anomen prayed to their deities for negative plane protection and defence spells.

Lily found Aniron concentrating on a book. "What are you reading?" Lily walked towards the man.

Aniron quickly closed the book and placed it in his backpack. "Just my journal. Nothing interesting."

"You keep a journal?"

"Yes."

"Are you keeping something from me?" Lily probed.

"No." he replied defensively.

"Jaheria told me you are familiar with arcane knowledge." She sat down across him.

"No. I am not familiar with magic."

"No need to be so defensive. I just thought if you know, it could be an asset." Lily assured the agitated man.

"Thanks, but I don't know any magic." he repeated.

"Ok, I trust you." Lily smiled. _He needs more coaxing. _

"Hmm? er.. Thank you for your trust... I appreciate it." Aniron replied with a surprised smile. _ She's really different from the others. _


	3. Chapter 3: Windspear Battle

**Author's Notes:**  
This chapter should be less 'dialog-heavy' than the previous two. Thanks R Little Dragon and Domi for reviewing this story. Hope you enjoy the new chapter. )

**Chapter 3: Windspear Battle**

The battle against the red dragon in Windspear was a bloody one. Jaheria was seriously wounded when she tried to heal Lily in the middle of the battle and failed to dodge the dragon's sweeping tail. Anomen was busy healing Minsc who had lost a tooth when he was knocked down by the dragon's wing buffet attack. Things took a bad turn when the dragon breathed fire on the party and Lily thought she was the only one who escaped unscathed with a quick sunfire spell, until she saw Aniron emerged from the smoke. She could not believe her eyes when the man cut his way swiftly through the dragon's hide. Knowing that Anomen was around to heal Jaheria, Lily quickly began her spell casting. Minsc got up and resumed his attack. The red dragon finally fell.

"Are you hurt?" Anomen asked Lily, looking at her body for wounds.

The half-elf shook her head, her eyes were still staring at the dragon slayer. Anomen turned his attention towards Jaheria and proceeded to heal her. Jaheria coughed and murmured her thanks.

Across the dragon's lair, Aniron noticed Lily's staring at him. He realized that Lily had seen what he had done and he knew that she would ask him about it but it didn't matter to him. He was going to tell her when she asked. The man shrugged and helped himself to the dead dragon's horde.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Anomen sat in the tavern, mourning over his sister's death. There was nothing in the realms that was more precious than his only kin and now she was gone as well. Childhood was difficult for the squire and when his mother died, Moira was the only kin he cared about. His father was an abusive drunkard. Life at home was that of fear and hatred. Each time his father drank, he would beat Anomen and yell at Moira. He hated his father and when he turned of age, he quickly left the home. Moira refused to leave and he could not afford to take Moira away anyway. With that thought, the squire raised his cup and emptied it. Then he signaled for the barkeep to refill his glass.

It was a long night. Moira had been laid to rest, next to his mother. Anomen sighed. He was truly alone now, banished from home and disowned by his father. He was troubled and grieved. The young man reached into his pocket and took out a simple gold ring. It belonged to Moira and was the only thing he had left of her. The man stared at the ring for a long time, taking his eyes off only to empty his drink and asked for more. His eyes were red and sunken from the lack of sleep and crying over his sister's death. He felt cold and alone, until a warm hand patted his shoulder.

"Lily," Anomen turned around and saw his half-elven friend. Her presence gave him some comfort, though she had not spoken a word. He managed a half smile at the female.

"Anomen, stop drinking." she advised.

"I can't sleep..." he replied softly.

"Come with me." Lily took his hand and started to pull him towards the stairs.

The squire followed the half-elf to his room.

"Lie down and sleep."

"I can't. I.. I failed her." he said feeling the tears welling in his eyes.

"No. You did your best. There is no failings in that." she said besides him, and cupped his face towards her.

"But.."

"No buts. Trust me. The magistrate will find her killer. And you, you just sleep." Lily interrupted. She felt sorry for the man; it was the same feelings she felt when Gorion died.

"I can't." Anomen sniffed.

"You must," Lily looked into his dark eyes and whispered the words of a sleep spell at him. When Anomen eyes closed, Lily placed a pillow behind his head and pulled a blanket over the sleeping man.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I didn't know you had training as a babysitter," Aniron said when Lily came out of Anomen's room.

"Were you eavesdropping on us?"

"Hell no. I don't have that much free time. If I have, I'll be playing cards downstairs."

"Then what were you saying?"

"I saw you came out of his room, and since I don't hear him whining or wailing, I assumed you managed to coax him to sleep." he answered with a cheeky grin.

"You could be more tolerant towards the poor man. He just lost his sister, ya know?" Lily poked his ribs gently.

"Nay. Never liked that crybaby much. Besides one look at me and you know that I'm not a babysitter. Oh and stop spoiling him. He should learn how to sleep on his own now, mommy." Aniron smiled sheepishly.

"I am not babysitting him and he's not a crybaby. Why do you dislike him so much?" Lily frowned.

"For one, he wouldn't stop bothering you!" Aniron retorted and immediately looked embarrassed at his sudden outburst. "I'm going to bed." The man quickly left the scene.

Lily was more surprised than angry at the quick-tempered man. She wondered if his anger had anything to do with her comforting Anomen. The half-elf did not understand the archer at all. He was calm, quick-witted and useful in battles but he was a nightmare to talk to. She could never get details out of him and she could not understand the man at all. Not knowing why, she went after the man.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"What do you want?" Aniron asked in an irritated tone.

"I want to know more about you." Lily answered politely.

"Oh? What do you want to know?" The man asked curiously.

"Your background. What were you doing before you met us and how did you do that thing you did to the red dragon?" The half-elf took a stool near the table and sat down.

"You are not going to leave without an answer, aren't you." It was more of a statement than an answer. With a sigh, Aniron took another stool and sat himself opposite the female

"It's going to be long." he warned. Lily nodded.

"I was a Jordain. Do you know what that is?" Aniron asked the wide-eyed female.

"Yes. I read a little about that in Candlekeep. That explains your magical resistance." The female exclaimed, still awed over Aniron's birth.

The man nodded. "I came from Halruaa, a nation from the South. I was raised as a Jordain and enrolled into House Jordain to be further trained. House Jordain is an academy for Jordain. We were taught to recognise most common arcane magic and fighting styles. Jordain that graduated will be employed as bodyguards for the wizards in Halruaa or as counselors. I had talents in warfare and battles and hence was trained as a bodyguard. I was getting closed to graduation and an elite member of the council had selected me as his bodyguard. My future looked so bright, until something happened and I was cast out of the House Jordain, left to fend on my own, with my incomplete training." Aniron said bitterly. He clutched his fists until his knuckles turned white.

"What happened?" Lily asked, placing her hands over the man's. _ That's how he knew about the nature of my wound in the Temple Ruins._

Her touch comforted him and reminded him of his anger. He looked at the female intensely, unsure if he should continue the story. He thought about his past and remembered the anger and betrayal.

"That will be a story for another time. Its time to sleep Lily. I'm sleepy." Aniron rose from his stool and Lily followed suit 


End file.
